A Second Chance
by BasketCase14
Summary: Chas gets a second chance. Was known as A Second Deal. OOCJohn
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: No. 

A/N: A bit cliche', this story is. It's also Chastine! Don't like, fuck off.

Warnings: Implied slash/slash, swearing, (mild) violence, and graphic sex. Yep, that seems about it...Oh, and characters may be a little OOC. Especially John...

Beginning starts off a bit stupidly...I made this up as I went along.

Prolouge-Is It A Deal?

* * *

"You want to go back?"

Nod.

"You are sure?"

"What the fuck does it look like? Do I look like I'm sure?"

"Now, now, young man. No need to get fiesty."

"Look, can you let me go, or not? I don't have time for this shit!"

"I can let you go-"

"When can I leave?"

"-but it's not going to be easy. And it's going to cost you."

"How much?"

A low chuckle.

"I do not take money. What would I do with it? To let you go back, I am going to need something from you...something that's...a part...of you."

Silence. Then:

"What do you want? My soul? You can have it then! Just let me go back to him!"

"No, I don't take souls-that would be Lucifer's job. Nice of you to offer it, though. No, no. What I need from you, is your life."

"What! But then, how am I going to go back to him without a life!"

A laugh.

"No, no, dear boy! Not all of your life-just half of it! In exchange for half of your life, I will give you half of an angels life and abilties, and send you back to him. He will most likely hate me more after he sees you, but then, happiness is a fickle thing."

"Fine. I'll take it. Deal, then?"

A low laugh.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not finished. If you are to ever die, you will not be permited into heaven. Lucifer will be constantly after you, no matter what."

A harsh breath-like sigh.

"Fucking fine! Is it a deal!"

A bitter laugh.

"Yes. It's a deal."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: Yadda yadda yadda...blah blah blah...gobbledegook gobbledegookgobbledegook..yakyakyak...yeah.

Warnings are same as before.

The beginning to this chapter starts off nearly the same as the movie did, except for slight differences. It's also a bit slow.

Enjoy.

A/N2: Yeah...I just realized how wimpy Chas is in this story...actaully, he's abit wimpy in ALL my stories...shit.  
-  
Chapter One-I'm Not Worht It

"This is Constantine! John Constantine, asshole!"

A burning smell hit John when he pressed the tiny relic into the teenage girls head as she screamed and writhed on the bed beneath him, depserately trying to get loose and rip out his throat.

Smirking, John held her down, and pressed harder. "Get me a mirror! Don't just stand there!" He yelled, turning his head to one of the guys in the room. "How-how big?"

John told him, and the guy sped off out of the room, only to come back a few mintues later, a large mirror in his hands. "Restrain her!" Constantine yelled, and five men grabbed her arms and her legs, binding them to the bedposts.

John placed the mirror over the girl, just as the thing inside of her ripped itself out through her mouth and into the mirror. The girl continued to scream, though, and tears leaked out of her eyes as she saw the thing.

Picking the mirror up, John walked quickly to the window, and threw it out, watching as it hit the pavement below and shattered into a million pieces.

"Is..is it over! Is my girl safe! Mr. Constanatine! Is she alright?" John nodded, and pushed past the older woman who had been in hysetrics earlier. Turning to one of the men, he said, "I expect payment within a week." With that, he turned and walked out of the building and into the city.

Walking through the crowds of people, John made his way to his own apartment. He half expected Chas to come running up behind him, asking him how his exorcism went; what happened, the details, excetra, excetra. But then he would remember that Chas had died a month ago, and that he would never see his lover again.

John angrily opened the door to his apartment (he never bothered to lock it), and stepped inside, throwing his coat onto the floor whilst making his way into the kitchen.

Pouring himself some whiskey, he walked back into the living room/dining room, only to stop short.

There, crouching on the back of the couch, was Chas.

---

John blinked a few times, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Finally, he choked out, "Chas!"

Chas smiled, and nodded. John closed his eyes, shook his head a few times, before opening them-only to see that Chas was still in front of him, his eyebrows raised. "Um, John? It's really me," he said, and Constantine let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Then he looked his lover up and down, noticing there was something different about him.

Chas was wearing all black, his pale skin making a big contrast despite the fact that John had always known he had been tan. He was lacking the hat and jacket, as well as the usual sneakers; instead he was wearing a long black trench, and had long knee high boots on. Under his trench was a silky black wife-beater. The pants were similar to Gabriel's disco flairs except for the color. His wings were-

John's brows furrowed. Hold up. Wings?

"Chas, you have wings," John stated flatly.

Chas frowned as he looked back at his wings, stretching them to their fifty foot wing-span. Constantine watched in concealed amazement as Chas' wings turned from black, to silver, to white, then back to black. "Yeah, I know. I don't like 'em. Do you?" The hybrid asked nonchalantly.

Chas turned back to John, who was watching the color's change depending on the way light hit them. Smiling, he stood up, walking gracefully towards his lover, before jumping down to stand in front him. "Um, yeah. I decided to come back, John," Chas whispered, gazing at the floor.

John cocked an eyebrow, dismissing the fact that Chas was now a half-breed angel. "And why would you do that, kid?" The half-breed angel looked up at John, before throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. When they finally pulled apart, Chas laid his head on Johns shoulder.

"Because I missed you, John. I can't just fucking leave you here alone. What kind of person does that to somebody they love?" In spite of himself, John smiled, and kissed Chas' neck softly, before sucking on the skin behind his earlobe, causing Chas' breath to catch. After several seconds of this, Constantine pulled away.

"I think," John said, clearing his throat when it cracked, "that we need to talk, first. Why don't you start with the reason you're a half-breed angel"  
Chas nodded, and (reluctantly) let go off John, following him to the couch where they both sat down. Turning to Constantine, Chas' took a deep breath.

"Okay. It all started when I realized that I wouldn't ever see you again, not unless I specifically asked God, and I knew He wouldn't let me just...go... down here for a visit. And I knew that I didn't just want to visit-I wanted to stay here. So I struck a deal." John frowned. He had a bad feeling about this.

"And the deal was?" he asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"The deal was that I had to give up half of my life," John went to interupt, but Chas continued quickly, " and in exchange for my life, he gave me half of an angels, along with an angels abilities. And..." Chas trailed off, looking anywhere but at John's face, which he was sure was holding a glare just for him.

"And?" John asked, seething. Chas gulped, and continued quietly. "And if I ever am to die...I'm not allowed to go back into Heaven. That's the deal."

Chas held a breath, waiting for the explosion that he was sure was going to fall any minute. The silence began to grow heavy, and Chas snuck a glance at John. He was surprised to see that John was giving him an odd look, one that he couldn't read.

"So, I guess Lucifer is going to be laying off of you for a while, huh, John?" Chas joked weakly, only to recieve a glare from him. "Hey, don't do that! I came back for you, John, you! Not my parents, not to start over, for you!" John continued to glare. Finally, he sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"John, remember that I came back for you, and only you! That I love you, John, okay? I came back just for you." Constantine surprised Chas by springing from the sofa, grabbing a hold of his shirt and slamming him against the nearest wall.

"Fucking hell, Chas!" he yelled, causing the hybrid to flinch. "You're going to fucking go to goddamn hell! It doesn't matter if you did it for me! I'm not worth that! Jesus fucking christ, Chas. I can't...I can't have you going to hell because of me..." he finished in a somewhat lame voice.

Chas growled and grabbed John's hands, prying them off of him, and pushing his lover away. "Fuck you, John! Tell me something I don't know! I fucking get it! I know I'm going to hell!" Chas lunged at John, knocking them onto the floor. Crouching on Johns chest, Chas glared at him, and pointed a finger at his face.

"Don't you ever tell me that you're not worth it, John. Because you fucking are, you goddamn bastard!" Leaning down, Chas licked a long, wet path up John's neck, before whispering in his lover's ear, "You fucking are, John. You fucking are."

--------------------------

Erm...okay? 


End file.
